


You're Mine, I Don't Share || Eren Yeager x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 123





	You're Mine, I Don't Share || Eren Yeager x Reader

The scouts sat in the meeting house together, all the tables in the mess room were full. Eren sat at the end of one, watching the young girl with H/C hair that he called his best friend. She sat at the opposite end of the table, laughing with the other cadets. Just hearing her laugh made him stop what he was doing to watch her.

Eren felt a smile form on his lips and he Armin caught it from across the table. Armin was a little confused at the random smile until he turned to see who he was looking at. “Eren, why don’t you just tell her. She’s never going to know that you like her unless you tell her.”

“I know Armin, I just… I can’t.” He changed his gaze from her to him. Armin’s look was soft, soothing almost. He had always had the ability to make people feel calm again.

It wasn’t that tho. Eren had told Y/N that he liked her countless times. Eren and Y/N had been having a secret relationship for two months now, but they were afraid that if they told people they would be separated from Captain’s Levi’s squad. The Levi Squad was an amazing opportunity for both of them, so they decided to pretend to still be friends to keep up the facade. 

One particular laugh drew Eren’s attention back to her. Y/N was laughing a little too hard now while she talked to Jean, Eren had known for a long time that Jean had had a thing for his two female best friends. Eren had hoped that he would hop onto the band wagon with Mikasa, and not with Y/N. 

Just the sight of her throwing her head back with laughter made him jealous. Eren wanted to be the only person that did that for her, in more ways than one. “I’ll be back Armin.” Eren stood up from the table and started toward Y/N. He ran his fingers through his dark hair as he approached her. When he reached her end of the table she looked up. She patted the seat next to her and Eren sat, laying a hand on her thigh from under the table, running his hand up her thigh to the heat between her legs. 

At Eren’s touch Y/N smiled a small smile, trying to hold her composure. She looked over at Eren and smirked. “Hey, Captain Levi wanted to see us after lunch, want to go get that over with now?”

Eren couldn’t help but chuckle a little as Jean watched the pair, clearly upset that the girl he was hitting on was about to leave him to hang out with the dunceface, as Jean would put it. Eren started to stand. “Yea, we know how Captain Levi can get when anyone makes him wait.”

The two stood and exited the room, not able to find an open room or closet quick enough. Every time they found a place Scout members walked by. Finally, Eren grabbed Y/N’s hand and dragged her out of the meeting house. 

Entering the dorms for the scouts they checked every nook and cranny to make sure no one was there. When the coast was clear the two made their way to Eren’s room. Eren pinned Y/N to the door as they got to it, his wandering hands all over her body. He fumbled around with his key while his other hand ran up and down her side. When the door finally opened the two almost fell through it. 

Eren pushed Y/N backwards and threw her onto the bed, jumping over her and hovering. “You seemed to be enjoying your conversation with Jean a little too much.”

Y/N started to pull at his jacket, her need growing more prevalent. “Forget about it Eren, we told each other that we would act like we weren’t together, that’ all I was doing.” She put her hands on his arm, feeling his muscles through his jacket. “Clearly it made you a little jealous.” He hands wandered down to his growing bulge. “And a little bit of something else as well.”

Eren put his hand in her hair and tugged some, sending a pleasurable sound from her lips. “Yea, well, you’re mine. I don’t share Y/N.” He put his lips on hers and grabbed at her jacket, removing it before removing his own. The passion between the two of them was palpable. 

Eren ran his hand down her chest and stomach, not stopping until he reached her waist. He ran his hand down her pants and began to tease her. He rubbed her clit slowly, making her beg for more. She arched herself, trying to get him to move his fingers farther. “Eren, please.” She ached and Eren smiled. 

He finally gave her what she wanted, he inserted his fingers and she arched her back more, “Is that what you wanted baby girl?” He slowly moved them in and out of her, moans escaping her lips.

Eren felt her walls tighten against his fingers and he removed them, causing her to gasp as everything stopped. He hovered over her again. “Take them off.”

Y/N obeyed him, seeing his animal like eyes. Eren did the same and before she could say anything to him, he pushed her thighs apart, exposing her throbbing sex, longing for his touch again. He could feel his erection getting bigger, his need was just as bad as hers was. 

He positioned himself at her entrance and with one final listen for other scout members, he entered, pounding into her with intensity. It had been so long since the two of them had been able to be together, he knew he probably wouldn’t last as long as he’d like, but he wanted to make the most of it. 

With every thrust he could feel himself growing closer to his climax and the sounds and looks coming from Y/N weren’t helping any. He kissed her lips, keeping her quiet in case there was some scouts members hidden in the dorms somewhere. The closer to their climaxes they became the faster his moments, the more her walls tightened around him, the harder it was for him to hold his composure. 

He let a grunt escape his own lips as he felt her release around his shaft. The extra warmth put him over the edge. He thrusted as hard as he could, releasing into her, and collapsing on his bed next to her, out of breath. 

Y/N laid on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. “I told you Y/N. You’re mine. I don’t share.”


End file.
